Shiver
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: What should've happened ‘In The Hand Of The Goddess,’ that night which Alanna and Jon spent together. ONESHOT Alanna X Jon


**-- ****Shiver**** --**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the characters or any of the books, Tamora Pierce does.

**The Angel Of Sincerity:**Here's a little Alanna and Jon One-shot. This contains an excerpt from pages 140-1 of 'In The Hand Of The Goddess,' at the beginning of this fic this is to set the scene as my one-shot is what occurs after this section in the book.

**WARNING:** THIS FIC CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT.

**Recommended Songs:**

- Shiver - Natalie Imbruglia

_**If this one-shot receives enough reviews I will turn it into a chapter story. So Read and review if you want this story to continue.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_We talk and talk, around the door,_

_Who would've thought we'd end up here._

_But I'm feeling fine._

_In a rush never trust, you'd be there,_

_If I'd only stop, and take my time."_

Shiver – Natalie Imbruglia

_Suddenly her knees weakened, and she sat on the bed. Of course Jonathan wouldn't come back. He'd go to Delia now. He didn't want Alanna; he wanted a girl to have fun with. 'Oh' said that nasty, reasonable corner of her mind, 'Then why did he say what he did? Why did he say that you belonged with him?'_

_Hadn't the Goddess told her to learn to love? Did she love Jonathan?_

_A sound in the other room startled her. He hadn't gone to Delia! He was preparing for bed in his own room, moving quietly so he wouldn't disturb her. He hadn't been just looking for amusement! _

_Alanna's lip quivered. She wanted Jonathan's love. To be honest she had wanted that love for a long time._

_She rapped on the door between their rooms, "Jon?"_

_He opened the door. His eyes were bright as he looked at her. Alanna swallowed, "I'm scared. Help me, please."_

_Jonathan's voice was rough as he said, "I'm scared too. At least we can be scared together."_

Alanna smiled slightly as she pushed the door open a little more, stepping forward as she entered his room and rested her head on Jonathan's shoulder.

He shivered as he felt her cold face rest on his shoulder. "You're cold," he noted as he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head against hers from its position on his right shoulder.

"Mhmm," she mumbled as she looked up into his worried sapphire eyes as they glittered, automatically filling Alanna with a feeling she had never experienced before, a feeling of longing. Never before had she longed for Jonathan the way she did at this very moment. In truth it scared her as to how one person could feel this way, but at the same time it didn't shock or surprise her at all because the feeling had always been there, buried deep down in the forbidden corners of her mind since they became friends.

Jonathan sighed as he brushed a strand of copper hair away from her amethyst eyes. "I think I can fix that," he replied huskily, sending shivers down Alanna's spine as her body reacted to his voice and words.

A nervous smiled crept onto Alanna's lips as she continued looking directly into his eyes. "I wouldn't be here if I considered you to be incapable of doing such a thing," she replied teasingly as she cocked her head to the side a little as she felt his arms around her wait tighten.

He laughed a little as his face edged closer to hers, his warm breath gracing upon her face as she felt her legs buckle. "Does that mean we can test this theory?" he whispered as he planted a light kiss on her neck as she moaned softly in pleasure. He smiled at this, "I mean you're not even wearing much at the moment anyway," he added cheekily.

Her eyes widened as her body tensed. _'Great Mother Goddess, I didn't get changed after I took that blasted dress off!'_ she cursed silently as she looked down to see she was wearing a loincloth and her breast band, nothing more causing her to blush intensely. _'How did I not notice this sooner?'_ she wondered.

Noticing this Jonathan brought one hand up and lifted her chin so this she was looking into his eyes once more. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of Alanna…" he trailed as she rested her head in his hand which now cupped her right cheek.

Jonathan smiled once more as he closed his eyes, their faces edging closer and closer until his lips brushed playfully against hers. Tilting his head slightly to the right he opened his lips a little, allowing his tongue to graze against her lips for a moment before she granted him entrance into her damp cavity, their tongues flicked and circled one another as both persons moaned softly in utter pleasure before breaking their intense kiss. Jonathan immediately trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and across her collar bone while walking Alanna towards his large burgundy quilted bed.

Alanna's body shuddered as she felt the cold, hard wood of Jonathan's bed press against her calf muscle. _'This is it…Oh God…'_ she thought as she was released from Jonathan's display of affection and lay back onto the soft quilt.

Picking up one of Alanna's legs that were dangling off the edge of the bed, Jonathan stroked it in admiration as he planted a kiss on it every so often.

She sighed and sat up raising an eyebrow at his odd behaviour. "Jon what are you kissing my leg?" she asked out of pure sexual frustration.

Not even glancing up at her he let go of the leg and picked up the other as he repeated his previous actions, "These are the legs that carried you to me, so why wouldn't I?" he replied indisputably.

Alanna's eyes widened a little but then softened as she smiled. "Jon, can't you do that later? I'm…" she paused as she blushed faintly, _'How embarrassing I can't say I need him this second, I'll sound so desperate! But I really do need him…The God's only know how much!'_

His kisses stopped as Jonathan looked at _his_ frustrated Alanna. "Ok, I have something else in mind anyway," he answered vaguely as he removed his top and slipped out of his pants with great ease while releasing a animalistic but sexual vibe.

Alanna's heart to picked up pace while she felt herself getting slightly wet in a private place between her legs, "Jon," she whispered simply.

As if knowing what she wanted to say Jonathan placed himself firmly between her now open legs. His warm stomach pressed against her cold one, while his excited eyes came to level with her own as his hands played with her copper locks.

She whimpered as she felt his hot breath against the side of her face, for long moments before his lips brushed her cheek, while his hands made their way from her hair to her breast band.

Jonathan looked up into her eyes once more this time filled with unending desire. "Take it off," he said in an almost demanding tone.

Se sat up hesitantly and undid her breast band, as she let a sigh escape her lips as her aching breasts fell freely.

He smiled, knowing how much Alanna hated her breasts and that she believed they slowed her down. He couldn't even begin to imagine how painful it must've been for her to bind them, since he knew it was a very sensitive part of the female anatomy.

Sliding his loincloth down Alanna's eyes widened as she took in the sight of his shaft.

Alanna took a deep breath, _'This is going to hurt isn't it?'_ she asked mentally as she peeked back at Jonathan who was watching her with a worried look across his face once more, causing a shiver to go down her spine. _'He's done this before. While on the other hand I haven't…I suppose it can't be worse than the way my body ached when I first started training at the palace.'_ Her mind replied calmly for a moment before the other half of her mind kicked in,_ 'Oh God…No I can't do it!' _she thought nervously as Alanna got to her feet, and sat on the end of the bed with her head in her shaking hands..

"Alanna are you ok?" Jon asked worriedly as he pulled up his loincloth once more. Hopping off the bed he walked over to where Alanna was and knelt on the floor in front of her.

Tears rolled down Alanna's cheeks as she looked away from him.

His eyes widened. "Alanna you're crying," he noted as his heart broke at the sight of her tears. _'She never cried even when she was bullied back as a page. She never cried, not one drop. And now here we are, about to…'_ he paused as he blushed slightly, _'…and I'm the one to make her cry. I wasn't pushing her was I?'_

"Shut up Jon I'm not crying, ok!" she exclaimed as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Jonathan raised his hand to her face as her head in his direction. "I guess I'm just seeing things then," he replied flatly as he thumbed away her tears.

She smiled slightly despite her stressed state, "I'm glad we've come to some sort of mutual understanding then Jon."

He sighed as he cocked his head to look into her eyes a little better. "You know you don't have to do this Alanna," he stated as he watched her intently.

Alanna shook her head as she planted a soft kiss on Jonathan's hand which was still cupping her face. "But I've wanted you for so long," she replied shakily.

"That doesn't mean that we can't ever do this," he replied as stood up and smiled.

Was he teasing her? Alanna couldn't tell, so instead she smiled a true smile as she got to her feet and hugged Jonathan tightly.

Slightly surprised at her action Jonathan's body tensed for a moment, but soon he wrapped his arms around her waist while closing his eyes. "I'd never force you to do something you didn't want to do Alanna," he whispered in her ear as she shivered.

"Thank-you," Alanna whispered back as she closed her eyes as well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Angel Of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please REVIEW, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.

**Hint:** _The more reviews I get, the more likely it will be that this story will turn it into a chapter story. So Read and review if you want this story to continue._


End file.
